bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Katheryn Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1977–2013 | first = March 23, 1977 | last = September 4, 2013 | spinoffs = Glory Days | family = Forrester | alias = | birthname = Katheryn Shepherd | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Forrester Estate 657 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | occupation = Fashion designer Magazine editor Fashion journalist Founder/CEO of Beauté Noire CEO of Forrester Creations | spouse = Sterling Forrester II (1953–80) Terry Grayson (1984–92) C.C. Cooper (1984) Lochlan Riley (1988–89) Johnny Ingram (1990–91) Dante D'Angelo (1993–96) Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Quentin Spencer (2005–07) Bill Mitchell (2009–13) | romances = Johnny Ingram Dante D'Angelo Charles Ashton | father = Walter Shepherd | mother = Jennifer Shepherd | adoptivemother = | adoptivemother = | stepmother = | stepfather = Brandon Vanderbilt (1956–79) John Ingram (1980–84) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Brock Reynolds Channing Cooper, Jr. | daughters = Whitney Forrester Amelia Grayson | adoptivesons = Sterling Forrester III (foster) | lsons = Xavier Forrester | stepsons = Gary Forrester (1953–80) | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Sterling Forrester III Quincy Forrester Drew Grayson Marcus Kiriakis | granddaughters = Katie Forrester | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Katheryn "Kay" Forrester (née Shepherd; Previously D'Angelo, Cooper, Riley, Ingram, Grayson, Ashton, Spencer and Mitchell) is a fictional character from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Katheryn, affectionately known to those closest to her as "Kay" and is introduced as rising fashion mogul in March 1977. The character is retired in 2013 when she dies due to complications from a brain tumor. Throughout Katheryn's history, the majority of her storylines have focused on her controversial and chaotic relationship with Amelia Grayson -- a woman she initially believes is her half-sister. The feud is is one of the central longest-running plots in the series. The rivalry is ignited when Amelia kills Kay's husband Sterling Forrester II who raped Amelia as a teenager. After Sterling's death, the women the fight over Sterling II and Amelia's son, Sterling III -- whom Katheryn has been raising as her own, as well as Kay's stepsons Gary Forrester and Nicholas Grayson. A 2003 plot twist reveals a long held secret that Kay and Amelia are actually mother and daughter, not sisters. Storylines 1970s In 1977, fashion designer Katheryn Forrester and her husband Sterling II attend the wedding of Nicholas Grayson and Shelby Nichols as a show of good faith to their longtime friend, business associate and Nick's father, Terry. The trio has recently signed a contract for Grayson family's construction company to build the company's new headquarters downtown; as part of their deal, Katheryn designs Shelby's wedding dress. However, despite putting on a happy front, the marriage is strained due to Sterling II's neglect of their sons, teenage Xavier and 4 year old Sterling III. When Katheryn must volunteer at a homeless shelter to help Xavier with school community service, she befriends fellow volunteer Mark Brooks. Because she enjoys the companionship, Katheryn later offers him a job as her personal chauffeur. In 1978, Katheryn hires aspiring businessman Gary Zane as her husband's new assistant to trick Amelia into marriage and divorce her for her shares. In November 1978, Sterling II and Kay's troubled daughter Whitney crashes her parents 25 anniversary party to confront them about cutting her off financially. Katheryn orders Whitney to prove herself if she wants access to her trust fund. Kay panics when Xavier informs of Whitney's plans to trick Gary into marriage in exchange for Amelia's shares. Katheryn follows the two to Las Vegas and stops them just before they consummate the marriage to reveal that they are brother and sister. Kay forces them to keep quiet about their union and gets the marriage annulled just in time for Christmas. Gary marries Amelia in March 1979 only to turn on the Forresters and blindside Katheryn and Sterling by taking control of the company. Amelia and Gary fire the Forresters from the company infuriating Katheryn. However, Sterling advises her against fighting them assuming they will need them too. Gary and Amelia reluctantly rehire Katheryn to help finalize their partnership with "Fresh Faces" modeling agency to launch a modeling campaign where the company recruits amateur models for their shows and ads. In the summer of 1979, Katheryn is devastated when 17 year old Xavier is killed in a car accident. When Sterling rejects Katheryn and throws himself into more work, Katheryn drowns her sorrows in alcohol. Ironically, it is Amelia who convinces her to go to rehab when she reminds Katheryn that Xavier was killed by a drunk driver. 1980s Katheryn gets out of rehab in early 1980 and is shocked to realize how much she's missed; her stepfather Brandon has passed away, and Jennifer has already moved on with local reverend, John Ingram. Meanwhile, Kay control of Sterling's mayoral campaign. She hires her new found stepbrother Cordell Vanderbilt to help her run the company while she focuses on the campaign. She also calls a truce with new parents Gary and Amelia when she invites them to appear in her husband's campaign ads with their daughter, Jenny. In May 1980, Kay is forced to cancel a photo shoot when Amelia suddenly skips town after her daughter's death. In August 1980 during a campaign fundraiser, Katheryn is terrified when a deranged gun wielding Amelia crashes the party and forces Sterling to admit to raping her when she was a girl -- she then shoots him. At the hospital, Katheryn is shocked when a dying Sterling reveals that their son Sterling III is actually Amelia's biological son and that it was Sterling who had arranged for Kay to find the boy abandoned. Sterling's death leads to Whitney going back to drugs and Kay runs her out of town. Whitney's boyfriend Cyrus Kiriakis accuses Katheryn of being a terrible mother. Johnny comforts Katheryn and they soon rekindle their romance. Meanwhile, Katheryn is shocked to learn that Sterling has left controlling interest in the company to their longtime friend Terry Grayson. Terry refuses to sell his shares to Katheryn so she forms a plan to steal them out from under him. Kay also does her best to poison Sterling III against Amelia who refuses to believe Amelia would kill his father. Realizing her son isn't adjusting well, Kay sends him to therapy. Unfortunately, Sterling's behavioral issues worsen and he often gets into fights with his classmates. When Sterling pushes one little girl off a swing set and breaks her arm, Kay pulls Sterling out of school and ships him off to boarding school after New Year's. In 1981, Amelia resurfaces looking to claim her son and but Kay refuses her access to him. Katheryn and Johnny grow closer and become engaged on Christmas night. She convinces Johnny to extend the engagement while she works her charm to re-obtain the company shares from Terry. In early 1982, Katheryn is reunited with former lover Dante D'Angelo and he wants to rekindle their romance but she rejects him. However, by May 1983, Johnny has grown tired of waiting for Katheryn and demands that she marry him or else he is leaving. Kay refuses, Johnny calls off the engagement and skips town. Later, Amelia, who has recently married Terry's son fires Katheryn from her position as president of Forrester Creations and threatens to bankrupt the company unless Katheryn allows her to see Sterling. In March 1984, Katheryn successfully tricks Terry into marriage in Las Vegas infuriating ex-wife Valerie. He demands an annulment but she refuses unless he signs the company back over to her. Katheryn and Amelia get into a fight at Cordell Vanderbilt's wedding to Victoria Grayson. In May 1984, Katheryn stages Terry's death and locks him away in a mental hospital in England in order to regain control of the company. During her visits with Terry, Katheryn recognizes one of the patients as her estranged father Walter. Walter seemingly doesn't remember her but Jennifer quickly realizes he is lying. Walter confesses his regret for abandoning his family and begs Katheryn to let him back into her life. Katheryn also reunites with former acquaintance Liza Donovan and is shocked when Liza reveals that she switched Katheryn's son at birth with her own nephew who would grow up to be Xavier to protect the boy and her sister the late Sharon Cooper from the boy's dangerous father, Dante. Though upset, Katheryn sympathizes with Liza's concern to protect the child from Dante. Katheryn immediately contacts Sharon's husband, shipping mogul C.C. Cooper to reveal that the boy he raised as his own, Channing Cooper, Jr. is actually her son. C.C. is further devastated by the revelation that Sharon had been cheating on him and Katheryn comforts him. They soon start dating and make plans to introduce Channing, Jr. to his biological mother. Channing is a lot happier than expected feeling as he has never fit in with the Cooper family. Katheryn offers the handsome Channing a job as the face of Forrester's new men's line, Xavier Sterling. C.C. soon proposes to Katheryn and they marry in October 1984 only for Terry to escape the hospital and reveal himself. Katheryn's actions turn Channing off and he puts distance between them as he has just started dating Terry's daughter, Vivian. Terry is set to have the marriage annulled when Nick is killed in a car accident leaving the Graysons devastated. Katheryn calls a truce to comfort her old friends and even her former rival, Amelia -- Nick's widow. Realizing how short life can be, Katheryn invites Walter into her home. In the meantime, Dante resurfaces and Katheryn feels obligated to tell him that Xavier was his son. He thanks her and wants to pursue a relationship but she refuses him again. When her stepfather John passes, Katheryn comforts Jennifer and also moves her back into the mansion. Katheryn sets out to orchestrate her parents' reunion but Walter suddenly passes away with Katheryn, Jennifer and Amelia at his bedside. Development Creation and background )|date=January 17, 2010|first=Nicolas|last=Walker|accessdate=January 1, 2016}} |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}}Katheryn Forrester, originally scripted as Katherine "Kat" Antonio is one of the original character concepts from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the original series, Kat, originally from , is the dangerously evil widow of a wealthy corporate raider from and the longtime mistress of Puerto Rican mobster Javier Santiago. She has three children, Mike, Mitch and Jessica Antonio -- Jessica being the product of Kat and Javier's affair. While she does her best to influence all three of her children, son Mike is her pride and joy -- just as evil and ruthless as his mother. She happily marries into the mafia and can be just as lethal as the men; she may or may not have orchestrated her first husband's assassination. The character's evil schemes also lead to the kidnapping and rape of Vicki Walker. Kat enjoys torturing her son-in-law, Nik Walker and her obsession with destroying him reaches extremely violent levels when she believes Nik is behind the murders of her second husband Javier. Kat was conceived as an over the top cartoon villain, patterned after 's . Kat was capable of just about anything including brain washing, mind control, and erasing the memories of her victims. The character has been adapted several times over the years and while her first name has remained, the character has become much more traditional. While Katheryn has villainous qualities, she is far from a villain; she at times displays heroic qualities. Originally scripted as being a white Caucasian woman born into wealth, the current version of Katheryn is an African American woman who comes from a poor background, born on October 25, 1935, Katheryn is raised as the daughter of Walter Shepherd and his wife Jennifer. While her family doesn't have much money, Kay has big dreams and Walter encourages her daughter's positive thinking. When Katheryn is 9, Walter walks out on his family and Katheryn blames her mother for not being a good wife. Katheryn rebels against Jennifer, loses her virginity at 14 and becomes pregnant. Knowing they can't afford to raise the baby, Kay is forced to put the child up for adoption. Katheryn later falls in love with wealthy publishing heir Charles Ashton but Katheryn is devastated when Charles doesn't reciprocate and marries another woman. Katheryn marries his college roommate, the wealthy Sterling Forrester II. Sterling discovers his wife's design talent and decides to invest in her dream and they launch fashion house Forrester Creations during the first year of their marriage. The couple also has three children, daughter Whitney and two sons Xavier and Sterling III. The character is most significantly patterned after character, which is where the nickname "Kay" originates. The character's backstory also includes elements of 's and of . References